Welcome to the Ten Percent
by VinzClortho
Summary: Satou and Misaki settle into their lives, making the best of what they've got. Nothing's ever perfect, but that's just life. Read and Review please! Let's get more NHK on here! What an epic series!
1. Welcome to Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Just a little story about what sort of lives the main characters from this incredible series may have had in the aftermath of the finale. I was left with a pretty hopeful feeling about where these characters lives may have gone. Since there are nowhere near enough NHK stories on FF, I'd really love some reviews/feedback on this one. Even if you hate it, let me know!

* * *

No, no, no, no, no! NO! I'm gonna be late! Dammit, why today? Why is this happening? I've been getting so much better at keeping track of time lately; I haven't been late for _anything_ in weeks. Why today?!

Oh yeah, that's right. First, the guy who replaces me after my shift was late. Asshole! Ugh, I guess I should cut him some slack, he was apologetic about it after all. Plus, he's never been late before. If people held a grudge against me every time I messed up, I'd still be locked away in my apartment, losing my shit about any little thing.

Then I had to run home. Dammit, I couldn't just go straight from work, not smelling like sweat and in my dirty work clothes. "A quick shower and a change of clothes will only take a few minutes" or so I told myself.

I was in an out of the shower at record speed. I needed to find some fresh clothes. I slid open my drawer and….did all of these clothes belong to me? There…were…so…many. _Where the hell did they all come from?_ _Have I ever worn half this stuff before? Have I even seen half this stuff before?_

I took a step back nervously. Has someone else been living in my apartment, filling my drawers with their _SHIT?!_

Then reality hit me right in the nuts. I shook my head and got rid of all those retarded conspiracy theories that were flying around inside my skull. Dammit man, you've got to hurry your dumb ass up! You can't be late!

That was all about 15 minutes ago. Now, I'm running along the side walk. And I mean full on _running. _I never run, or, I never used to. It made people stare. I couldn't deal with that bullshit. I'd just walk at an average pace and stay hidden as best as possible, if I went out at all. But today I'm running my ass off, because I can't be late! My legs are tired, because I stand up all day at my job. They want to quit on me, but they can go to hell. Who's in charge of this show, me or my goddamn legs? That's what I thought!

I'm getting closer, I'm almost there. But people are starting to look at me as I cruise past them with a full head of steam. I can feel their gaze as I run past.

"_Where the hell does he think he's going_," one guy is probably thinking.

"_Pffft, I bet he thinks he's real important, in a hurry like that to get somewhere_," another lady is surely saying to herself.

"_Run Forrest, run_!" some douchebag teenager is likely whispering as he eyeballs me. Get some current references ya little punk! Jesus.

I close my eyes and take a breath. Calm down brain, don't start getting paranoid right now. I open my eyes and I've got my focus back. Keep running.

One more turn and I see it. The Promised Land! Valhalla! This is how Columbus must have felt when he made it to America! Except, I was looking for this particular café, not India. I better not call anyone inside an Indian either.

It's just a little café in the heart of town, but it's the most important place in the world right now. It's like the super massive black hole that they think is at the center of the universe. Everything in the world, my world right now anyway, is revolving around this. I'm in its gravitational pull. There is no escape. It's pulling me towards the entrance, and I welcome it.

Wait! What time is it! Please don't let me be late! I check my watch quickly. It's 4:29:36. Yes! I'm 24 seconds early. I take one deep breath to calm my pounding heart. Running is a bitch, especially for a smoker like me. I regain my composure and I step inside.

There she is, already at a table in the corner with an empty chair across from her. That's my chair!

Our eyes meet as soon as I walk inside. She's got a hopeful look on her face. I feel a smile forming on my face and see one appear on hers too.

I walk over briskly and plant myself down in the empty seat. I exhale and wipe my forehead. I'm kind of sweaty. I guess that shower turned out to be pointless.

"You're late," she says, annoyed but playful.

"Wha..the hell I am!" I protest. "Look!" I show her my watch. It still only says 4:29:54. "I'm six seconds early!"

She peeks at her watch then shows it to me. "I've got 4:30:06"

Silence.

"Well, why don't we meet halfway. We'll call it 4:30 sharp. Right on time," I reply.

"Well I guess that's fair," she says cheerfully.

I lean back comfortably in my chair. Crises averted. Cancel the red alert. I haven't disappointed her.

"You ordered anything yet?" I ask.

"No. I just got here a few minutes before you. Besides, it would be rude of me to order before you arrived. We should order together," she lectures me.

She's got a point. It's probably one of those social norms that I have a hard time picking up. If I got here first, I probably would've not only ordered, but finished eating before she stepped through the door. But she'd have explained to me why that isn't good manners.

On cue, the server arrives to take our orders. For now, we only want something to drink.

"May I have a green tea please," she asks politely. The server nods and takes the order.

"I'll have a coffee. Black. Please." I blurt, remembering to tack on "please" at the end. I can feel Misaki smiling at this. My words feel forced, but she knows I'm trying.

When the server comes back with our drinks, I take a sip. Coffee, thank god for coffee.

"How's the studying going, been working at it today?" I ask, putting down my mug.

"A little bit," she replies with an excited look in her eye. I know she's been working hard lately. She wants to go back to school next semester, and she's been making great progress. I know she's proud of herself. I'm proud of her too. She's gonna kick university's ass!

"Only a little," she continues. "I couldn't really get into it today. I had this on my mind all day and I had to get ready. And to be honest, I was a little nervous."

"Nervous? Why? It's just me you're with. No big deal right?" I try to reassure her with a laugh.

"No, it's not because of you. It just, well…this is stupid….but…I never spent my birthday with…with..somebody that..cared about me. Not since my mom died. And it was never a boy!" she says, her voice elevating on the last part.

"Happy Birthday Misaki," I reply. Shit. Shouldn't that have been the first thing I said to her? Yeah, probably, but what can I do about it now?

Her smile widens. "Thank you so much for spending today with me."

"No thanks needed. People that..err..um…care about each other are supposed to spend times like these together right?"

"Of course!" she says with a nod of agreement.

She places her hands on the table, with her palms down. They're closer to the edge of the table at first, but I can see that their slowly moving forward, towards me. So slowly that I barely notice, but her eyes give her away. This is one of those social cues I have so much trouble with.

I slide my hands across the table and under her hands, holding them gently. She lights up right away. Maybe she's surprised that I didn't need prompting.

I break a comfortable silence. "In case I forget, because, you know, I tend to get side tracked, I got you a birthday present. But I couldn't bring it with me. So don't go home before we stop at my apartment."

"Really? Thank you so much!" she exclaims.

"Well, just wait till you see if you like it," I respond.

"I'm sure I'll love it, whatever it is! It's the thought that matters."

"Even if it's one of those raunchy Hentai mangas? " I joke.

She giggles. "Well, I guess there are limits to our relationship."

_Our relationship._ Wow. That's the first time either of us have really put it that way. Not pretend boyfriend and girlfriend. Not party A and party B. Not signatories to a contract. This is the real deal now.

"What about your aunt?" I ask.

"Hmm?" she replies.

"You said you haven't spent your birthday with anyone that cares about you since your mom. But you've been with your aunt for a while now, right?"

I can see it dawn on her. There are more people that care about her and who she cares about than she realized only a few weeks ago. If we're going to fulfill our ends of our contract, I think we need to remind each other of this whenever we can. It'll keep us grounded in reality.

"You're right. I guess I sound pretty ungrateful for everything she's done for me."

"Nah, she'd understand. I'm sure she knows how you really feel. Your aunt and your uncle were really scared when you disappeared on us. That kind of love, it's unconditional."

Her smile is explosive. It's like the Big Bang. I notice her lips start to curl. There is something devious forming in her mind. I can see it coming. I've gotten better at reading people. Well, better at reading her anyway. She's hatching a plan.

"And what about…your love…is it…unconditional Satou?"

My spine straightens. She's got me. She's baited me alright! She wants me to profess my unyielding love for her, right here in this café! Does she want me to get down on one knee and pull out a ring and make a promise that this will last forever and ever, until the last dying light of the universe? Right now? Why not later? Why…why…why…

Snap out of it, I scold myself. I'm going to turn this around on her. I chuckle to myself.

"Unconditional? But, I thought we'd have to sign a contract or something. You know, like that one you drew up. It had what, like, nine clauses? No, I'm not sure I can agree to something without seeing the proper documents. Then I've got to call a lawyer to look it over. Than I've got to have him call your lawyer in case there are any points on contention. This could be a lengthy process you know."

The look on her face is priceless. She is half enjoying the joke, and half disappointed. I realize where that disappointment is coming from. She wants to hear it. She wants to hear me say I love her.

I tell her.

The disappointment fades, and she melts. Even though it's something she already knew, it's another dose of reality, another anchor to hold against the current. It's the first time I've said it looking into her eyes like this. I've still got her hands in mine, and I feel her squeeze tighter as I say the words. Her happiness is contagious. I lose track of time. Was it ten seconds, ten days or ten years that we spent sitting here? I dunno.

"Do you like chocolate?" she asks, restoring the normal flow of time.

"Chocolate?" Yeah, who doesn't? Why?" I ask, thinking the question was pretty random.

"Oh, my aunt baked a cake, a chocolate one. She made it way too big, so there is a ton leftover. She said you should come over and have some."

She's been feeding me for ages. Usually it's healthy stuff, so there's no chance I'm turning down some homemade cake.

"Hell yeah!" I cheer. She's pleased to hear it.

"So what did you wish for?" I ask.

"..Wish for?" she questions, with a confused expression.

"When you blew out the candles on the cake…jeez," I answer with a sigh.

"Oh," she clues in, "to tell you the truth, it didn't occur to me to wish for anything."

"What? You get to make a wish once a year and you didn't use it?! That's lame."

She smiles. "The last time I made a wish, it came true. I wished for a miracle, and I got one. I don't think I can ask for another wish for a while." Her hands squeeze mine tighter.

My heart skips a beat.

"So, If we're gonna pig out on cake after this, should we order anything to eat, or just grab some more coffee and tea?" I ask.

"Hey, I didn't say you could "pig out" on my cake. One slice! We don't have to eat the whole thing in one sitting," she scolds me.

I smirk. She's right, as usual.

"But you're right. We might as well stick to drinks. I wouldn't want you to miss out on my aunts baking. She's a wonderful cook. It's best that you don't spoil your appetite," she explains.

Like that would ever happen, I think to myself. My stomach is a bottomless pit.

We each order a few more hot drinks. I start to twitch from the caffeine flowing through my blood.

"Four cups of coffee, Satou? I don't know how you do it" she teases me.

"Hey, it's been helping me curb my smoking." I respond, "But I guess it's trading one addiction for another."

"I'm happy that you're trying to quit at least" she says happily.

"Yeah? Well it's not gonna be so easy. I'm not gonna lie, I'm addicted."

"You'll get through it" she says with lots of hope in her voice, "after all, you've gotten past things way more challenging than that!"

"Yeah!" I answer, sharing in her optimism.

We've been at the café for well over an hour, talking about all sorts of different things. Which university will she go to? Am I interested in becoming a real game designer? The letters I've gotten from Senpai; she wants us to visit her family when we can.

Eventually, we get up to leave after paying the tab. I pay for both of us of course. I feel like I'm getting better with these social norms every day! We decide to stop by my apartment first, since it's on the way. Neither of us wants to part yet anyway, we've still got the whole evening ahead of us.

* * *

At the steps leading up to my floor I stop. We've got our arms locked so she stops with me.

"When we get to my door, I need you to wait outside for a minute," I explain.

"Why? Is your room a pig pen again?" she questions.

"What? No, it's not that. I just need a second to get your birthday present."

"Oh," she grins. "Thank you Satou."

I don't say anything as we walk up the stairs together. We reach my front door and I release her arm. I place my hands on her shoulders and ask her to wait outside before I let her in. I won't be long.

"Should I close my eyes?" she asks. She's really excited. This is going to go well.

"Sure, if you want," I reply.

I step inside my apartment and close the door quickly behind me. I don't want her peeking. I flick on the light and move toward the box that sits beside my bed. Misaki's present is inside. I peek inside to make sure everything is in order. Perfect. I pick up the box and turn towards the front door.

"Alright, you can come in now," I call to her.

The door nudges open and she peeks in shyly, still smiling. She enters my room nervously. She's really looking forward to a big surprise it seems.

"Well, happy birthday Misaki, this is for you," I say as I hold the box forward, offering it to her.

Her hands are clasped as she approaches curiously. She's about to take the box when a sound comes from inside it.

"Mew." The box shakes a little.

She knows right away what is inside. Damn, so much for surprises…..

She takes the box with a giddy laughter and plants herself on the floor before opening it. She folds open the flaps and reaches inside, and pulls out the little kitten that I found for her. Her eyes are glistening. I think I scored major points with this.

I hear a faint squeak. At first I think it's the kitten, but it's Misaki. She's nearly crying.

"He's adorable! Thank you so much!" she says, her voice cracking. She rubs the kitten's chin and he purrs.

"I thought he'd be able to keep you company. You know, in case you get lonely. After work, if you're busy, and now that Yamasaki is gone, I get lonely sometimes and start to fall back into my old ways. I don't want that to happen to you. If you've got this little guy around, he'll need you to take care of him. He'll need you…..as much as I do."

Now her tears come. Man, she really turns on the waterworks at moments like this.

"Thank you so much!" she says, before giving the kitten another quick pat on the head and placing him in the box.

She practically lunges at me. She completely leaves her feet and flies through the air. It's an aerial assault! I don't have time to put my defense up. She's latched on to me, and she's not going to let go. She slams into me and we fall backward together, landing on my bed.

I slowly find myself relaxing. She's so warm. My arms find their way around her.

After a few minutes like this, she speaks. "It's time for cake," she says with a muffled voice, because her face is planted firmly into my shoulder.

"Alright! Now we're talkin'!" I shout. But I still can't get up. Miskai is sprawled on top of me. I guess she's going to set the pace today. But hey, this isn't a complaint.

When we do get back on our feet, she peeks inside the cardboard box. It looks like the kitten is taking a nap. God, I was just like that. My world was a box and I divided my time between eating and sleeping. That was it. Then she scooped me up. Hell, I'm becoming such a softy.

"What should I name him?" she says as she peers into the box

"Who?" I reply like an idiot.

"The kitten!" She's a little annoyed. Maybe it seems like I'm not paying attention.

I don't want to make a stupid suggestion. What do I know about naming a cat? I never had a cat before to be honest.

"Um, how about Pururin?" I suggest. That's the only cat related name that comes to mind.

"Ewwwww,no!" she groans.

"Well then," I finally say, "that's all I got."

"I'm going to name him Albert."

"Albert? The hell kind of name is that for a cat"

"After Albert Camus."

"…Who the hell is that?" I question. I feel a lecture is about to begin.

"Albert Camus was a French philosopher." She begins.

"I thought psychoanalysts were your thing," I interrupt, teasing her. "Why choose that name?"

"Camus wrote about the fact that life has no inherent meaning. Everything vanishes in the end after all. He said, when people realize this they are left with feelings of futility. Camus called this the absurd condition of man. In the end, people have two choices. First, they can end their own lives. Or, we can rebel against the absurd condition of our existence, and choose to live. If we do that, we might be able to find things worth living for, even if it's all gone in the end, when our lives eventually conclude."

I'm stunned. For a high school drop out, she has a way of making me feel uneducated. "That's…a little morbid isn't it?" I say.

"Uh uh. It'll be just like you wanted. That name will help me always remember that I have something worth holding on to." She's got a content look on her face. We both smile.

We begin to leave my apartment. My apartment. My former prison. It was my one defense against the world. Against everyone and everything. Against life. I feel good as we move forward and out the door, together.

* * *

"Sometimes I hate living on top of a hill," she pouts as we climb upwards.

"Yeah, tell me about it. This is a bitch to walk up," I gripe.

"We're almost there though!" she says. Yeah right, we're not even half way. But I need to stay positive. These little things don't matter in the long run.

The sun is still up, but it's starting to arch in the sky. We've got a great view of the city as we reach the top of the hill. We both take it in for a few minutes, and then continue to her door without saying anything. I've been carrying the box. She's turning me into some kind of proper gentleman I think. I wonder what Yamazaki would say about this. Ha, he wouldn't be able to say a damn thing! I'm sure that girl of his has straightened him out by now! Yeah, he's definitely been domesticated by now. Yamazaki…I should give him a call tomorrow.

We enter her house and go directly into the kitchen. I open the box and let the kitten out. He's curious and starts to explore the house. We leave him to it while we hunt for cake. There's a note on the counter. Seems Misaki's aunt had to go into town. She'll be back in a few hours. She left some money to order some food in case Misaki didn't feel like cooking.

"Looks like we've got the house to ourselves for a while," she says slyly.

That devious smile from earlier is back. I'm getting better at social situations, but I'm kind of dumbstruck right now. What do I say? Luckily I don't have to say anything. A playful look reappears and she heads to the fridge.

It's the mother of all birthday cakes. Quadruple decker. Three types of chocolate icing. Shaved chocolate and even cherries, coated in chocolate no less. It looks more like a wedding cake than a birthday cake.

"Wow, your aunt made this all for you?" I ask, clearly taken back by the size of this monster.

"Yup!" she chimes. "Well, that's not entirely accurate. I kind of told her I wanted to have you over later, so it needed to be big enough for all of us. I bought the ingredients, and well, I kind of got carried away and bought way too much. This is the result."

She grabs a plate, forks and a knife, slicing off a good sized chunk of Cake-zilla.

"Share this with me," she requests as she sets a single plate between us at the table, also handing me a fork.

"Sure thing," I confirm. And I dig in immediately, shoveling a huge portion into my mouth. I couldn't help myself, there is a time for manners and there is a time for cake. This is the latter. But I feel her gaze on me.

"You want some?" I mumble, my mouth full of chocolate. I think some might have fallen out of my mouth when I spoke. If it did, she doesn't mention it.

"Of course," she says as she digs her fork into the same slice. The piece she scoops up is way smaller than mine. Not that I'm surprised.

"Good isn't it?" she asks.

"Best cake ever," I reply, making sure to swallow this time before talking. We continue munching away, and soon there is only a little bit left. I better leave it.

Today was a good day. Hell, it was a great day. As it's coming to a close, we settle onto the couch and turn on a movie. Nothing out of the ordinary or super exciting happened today, but I know today made us both happier than we've been in a while. It was one of those good times in life, which make the bad times bearable. Just like on that graph that Misaki showed me a while back. She said ninety percent of life is hardship and only ten percent are times when you're actually satisfied and happy. I don't know how accurate those figures are, but I know everyone has bad times and good times, whether they admit it or not. I know which of the two this is.

"Misaki," I speak softly.

"Yeah?" she answers.

"You're my ten percent."

She smiles. She understands what I'm trying to say.

* * *

And that's all she wrote. Again, if you love it, if you hate it, let me know. I would really love to see some more NHL on here. The series has so many deep themes that stories about have lots of potential.


	2. Welcome to Chapter 2

Notes So I'm back for more. Chapter 2 is from Misaki's perspective. I thought seeing life from each characters POV would balance the story out. Again, read and review if you can!

* * *

I wonder what time it is. It's really dark out, so it must be really late; or really early, depending on how you look at it.

That movie was way too long. It's no wonder I fell asleep halfway through. But it's over now and it's gone back to the menu screen. That really annoying theme song is playing over and over. That's probably what woke me, so I turn it off with the remote.

We're still curled up together on the couch. It looks like he hasn't moved. But it's not like he has much of a choice, because I've sort of got him pinned underneath me. He's pressed into the corner, and I'm snuggly leaning across him.

An eerie silence fills the house. Looking over to the front door, I notice that aunt and uncle's shoes are still gone. They haven't returned yet, which worries me a little. They should be home by now. I flip open my phone to find one missed call and a message waiting. I listen to it; my aunt's voice is warm in my ear:

_Misaki, we won't be back until tomorrow morning. We ran into an old friend, so we will be out catching up. He will be leaving town on business tomorrow, so we will spend the night at his residence. Remember that you can call if you need anything._

I settle back comfortably, laying my head against his shoulder. I can hear his breathing and heartbeat, and it's soothing. This is what I've been searching for; being worth enough to someone to be allowed this close I mean. But it couldn't have been anyone. In the end it needed to be him, because he's like me.

"I need a smoke."

I jolt up and let out a girlish "_eek"_, startled because he so rashly broke the silence.

"You're awake? For how long?" I question.

"I dunno, a while I guess," he responds groggily.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I ask.

"I dunno, was I supposed to?"

"Um, yeah! Don't let me think you're sleeping when you're not!" I demand.

"Okay. Next time I'll say something. " he says resolutely.

"You better!" I scold him.

"Alright, but if you're asleep when I say it, don't blame me if I wake you up. It'll be your own fault."

"Fine."

"What's the big deal whether you know I'm asleep or not? Worried I'll catch you doing something embarrassing?" he asks teasingly.

"Yeah right! I mean honestly, what could I do that's embarrassing at this hour?" I scoff.

"Well, you _do_ talk in your sleep for starters…" he insists, the words trailing off as if he's uncovered some secret.

"I do _not_!" I protest. Secretly, I'm flustered about what he may have heard. But could it _really_ be something embarrassing? I want to find out.

"You sure _do! _Wanna know what you said?"

There's no point in arguing about it, I just want to know what, if anything, I said. I don't tell him to continue, because I know he'll do so anyway.

"You said something about a door, first of all. You said my name too. Well, at first you said it, than you _shouted _it. I guess I must have done something to upset you in your dream, huh? You sounded pretty peeved! You woke up a little bit after that."

So, I guess I do talk in my sleep. That does sound like the dream I was having. I decide to explain to him the whole thing, or at least the parts I remember. I tell him how we stood in a door way. I was on one side, and he was on the other. I was waiving for him to come through, but he didn't acknowledge my gesture. Next, I remember saying his name, then shouting it to get his attention, but he didn't seem to hear me. After that, I remember having a really awful feeling, because it was as if he couldn't see me at all. It felt like no matter what I did, he wouldn't follow me through the doorway. I explain that I had a burning sensation on my cheeks, as if I'd been crying. I think that's about the time I woke up.

"So what's it mean?"

"Huh?"

"Oh come on! If ever there was a time for you to play psychoanalyst, this is it," he says jokingly.

He's got a point. What have I read about the symbolism in the dream I just experienced?

"Well, doors often symbolize entry points into new stages of life. Often, they might symbolize a person entering a better chapter in their life." That sounds like a description of both of us.

"And what about me?"

"You?" I respond.

"Ya, me. Why do you think I wouldn't follow you, or I couldn't see you, or whatever?"

"Maybe I'm secretly scared that you'll abandon me to…" My words come out as a whimper. It hurts to say them, but I can't deny that my subconscious might still be afraid of being thrown away again.

"That's not gonna happen," He says tenderly.

"I know that. But the subconscious mind is a complicated thing."

He responds in exactly the way needed to squish my subconscious fears. He gently turns my head until our eyes lock. He moves in slowly, and I do the same. When our lips meet, I have all the reassurance I need. He wants to be here with me, as much as I want to be with him.

"I'll follow you through that door," He responds.

We sit together in silence. I'm getting sleepy again.

"But seriously, I'm dying for a smoke," he says pleadingly.

"Smoking is prohibited at this time," I decree.

He moans, but he doesn't try to get up.

I'm happy that he accepts my ruling. It's not that his smoking would bother me at the moment; I simply don't want him to get up. I don't want him going anywhere, maybe not ever. I nestle in deeper. Soon there is an arm around me, and a second arm follows suite. I close my eyes.

"Are your aunt and uncle gonna flip out if they walk in? I mean, they said I could come over for cake, not, um, I mean….what impression are they gonna get if I'm still here? Are they gonna assume, you know…_stuff_?" he asks, with nervousness in his voice.

I look at with drowsy eyes. "…stuff?" It's comes out sounding more like a statement than a question. I'm still pressed against him, so I notice that his heart beats a little faster.

"Stuff?!" I say again, "But we haven't been….!" I know I'm blushing deeply, so I take a breath. I don't want to come across like I'm angry. It's simply that I'm not used to this kind of…attention.

I pause to consider my next words.

"I don't think they'd have a problem, because they like you," I begin to explain. "They like what you do for me. They only want what's best for me. They helped enrol me in school, and allowed me into their home and even gave me a job too. They even tried to help me fit in and make friends when I moved here. But…I couldn't."

There is a moment of silence, but he doesn't say anything; he knows I intend to continue.

"You're the only person that I've ever invited to this house, did you know that Satou?"

He doesn't say anything now either, he only pulls me closer in his arms.

"That's why they would be happy to see you here. You're what's best for me. You're my proof that I _am_ worth something and that I _do _matter. That's all they've ever wanted me to know. Now I know, thanks to you."

He's grinning now. Maybe he's happy to hear how important he is to me.

"Let's go upstairs. It's warmer in my room," I suggest.

* * *

There's a large window in my room, with a windowsill big enough to sit on. I used to plant myself there, with my back leaning against the wall, and peer outside for hours on end. When I first dropped out of school I spent days on end sitting there, looking to the horizon. This is where I was sitting when I found him too. I lead him to the window when we enter the room, and we look out into the darkness together.

"It seems almost funny now, all the time I spent sitting right here whishing I didn't feel so hopeless. The whole time, what I was looking for was just outside my window," I say as I turn to look at him.

"Well, I'm just glad you were able to spot me from up here, for both our sakes."

We both sit down on the windowsill.

"The words I used to say when I watched you, "_at least I'm less worthless than him_," or "_it's not as bad for me as it is for him_" feel like someone else must have said them now. I don't know how I used to think such horrible things. Neither of us is worthless, right Satou?"

"Are you telling me, or asking me?"

I pause briefly and weigh what he said. Was it a question? Do I still think that I don't matter? No, of course I don't think that. I know I matter. I matter to him, to my family and to myself. I just need to be more confident, there's no need to be so melancholy all the time.

"Remember, we're in this together. We're contractually bound after all. If there is ever doubt, I'll be right here." He says, comforting me.

I smile. "There's no doubt. It's just old habits dying hard. But that doesn't mean you're free to leave my side!" I joke with him. "But it is funny you mention that, because I have one more contract. I need a witness to make it officially binding."

"Another contract? It's not like I'm gonna run away or skip out on you at this point. Don't we know each other well enough to use the honor system by now?" he asks.

"This one is just for me. It's a contract with myself. I want you to be my official witness. That way, you can make sure I don't break the terms," I assure him.

"I wouldn't want you fining yourself 10 billion yen!" He says with a goofy grin. I smile in return; I like sharing this feeling.

"There won't be any penalties like that this time. I guess it's not really a contract in the legal sense."

"I don't think _any_ of 'em were _contracts_ in the _legal sense,_" he says, still wearing that grin.

I chuckle. "Maybe not, but I still want you to see it so I can feel like I'm being…..honest."

He looks at me intently for just a moment then nods once. My witness!

I get up from the windowsill and walk to my dresser. I grip the handle of the top drawer and slide it open. Resting inside is the contract; a single sheet awaiting signatures from me and my witness. I take it in my hands carefully and turn to face him at the window. I take one deep breath before going to him.

Climbing back on the windowsill, I sit cross legged with my back against the wall. He follows my lead and arranges himself the same way, across from me. Between us, I place the contract. We both lean forward and look down at the paper. We're basically face to face, separated only by centimeters.

"What does it say," he asks. He only needs to whisper because we're so close.

"It's very simple" I whisper back. I read the short contract aloud:

_This contract stipulates that Misaki Nakahara, hereafter referred to as Party A, will adhere to the following clauses:_

_I. Party A will remember that she is not worthless._

_II. Party A will take every opportunity to tell her aunt and uncle that they matter to her._

_III. Party A will take every opportunity to let Satou know that he matters to her._

_IV. Party A will ask for help if she ever feels sad or lonely again, because she knows the aforementioned people care about her enough to help._

It's not much more than a promise to myself to let the people that I love know how important they are to me, and not to let my fears get the better of me. But, I wouldn't have been able to do any of this a few months ago, so it feels important.

"That's all pretty reasonable, where do I sign?"

"Right here," I point to the blank line and hand him a pen. He scribbles his name.

"Your turn," he says, passing the pen back to me. I take it and sign my name.

"Feel any different?" he asks.

I think about it for a moment. "No. But that's okay, because I felt good in the first place."

"Do you want to watch the sunrise?" He asks, out of the blue.

"It's not going to come up for a few more hours," I respond.

"It'll be worth waiting for. I think so anyway."

I smile.

"Sure, let's stay up to watch it."

We spend the next few hours looking toward the horizon, waiting patiently. As the light of a new day arrives, I can't help but think that we'll be able to face anything. Anything at all.

* * *

And that is The End. I felt like continuing this because I wanted look at things from Misaki's perspective. Also, I am still going through withdrawals from finishing this series. It was so damn good! So, if you like my story, a few nice reviews would be much appreciated.


End file.
